Growing Up Eeveelutions
by One-Fate1224
Summary: A series about an Umbreon going through life trying hard to find a mate. His dreams dominated by his best friend.
1. Prologue

Ok so this is my very first fanfic ever. I will admit starting out with something such as this isn't probably the best start, but hey I can write pretty well in my opinion. So cut me some slack and please let me know how I did and what I can do to improve.

Ok so this is about an Umbreon who goes through a tough time trying to get the girl of his dreams, but little does he know he's in for a quite the journey. Our main character, obviously the Umbreon, will start out as an Eevee as well as the other characters and life moves on from there. I hope you enjoy reading in what I hope will become a successful series.

Here are your characters:

Breo: A shy Umbreon who is in love with a Glaceon named Krystal. However he is picked on and shunned for his very small stature.

Krystal: She is the treasure of Breo as well as just about every other male Eeveelution in the forest. A very caring Glaceon whose main concern is her best friend Breo.

Blaze: A cocky Flareon who always finds joy in putting down our main pokemon Breo. He also tries hard to get with Krystal, but for one reason only. He's going to be our main antagonist.

Blade: A shy Leafeon who will become one of those minor characters in the background.

Mochii: A very energetic Pinky Pie-like Espeon who looks after Breo and even developes a crush for him.

Tiny: Breo's lil sister and a spunky Eevee who always sticks up for Breo, but doesn't realize her bravery shames Breo even more.

Yeah I know a lot of characters to keep up with, but trust me they'll keep the story interesting. First things first, let us get the intro over with.

**Prologue**

The sun was shining in the forest and as spring past summer set on the land. All the Eevees were coming out. "Krystal!" Breo said (some eevees were named for what they were going to evolve into depending on their parents. In this case Breo was born from 2 umbreon parents making him an umbreon).

"Hey Breo! How was your first hunting trip with your dad?"

"Oh it was kinda boring considering we couldn't find any prey, but me and pops had fun." Breo responded. Glaceon looked at him playfully, "Well that sucks, wanna go by the cove for a swim. Better hurry before Blaze and his asshole crew get the whole place to themselves."

Breo responded, "Yeah, sounds like fun, lets get a move on slow poke!"

They raced to the cove, and the cove is a sacred place him and Krystal found a few weeks ago, but Blaze soon took it over and it wasn't long until there was a fight leaving Breo with a long gash down his side. They reached the cove with a heavy sigh of pleasure seeing it was completely empty. Soon they jumped in diving underwater giving the Magikarp a quick scare for old fun. They swam around for what seemed like forever and soon the peace was ruined by an evil laugh, "Hahaha, look at this boys. Lil tiny Romeo is trying to kiss up to Juliet. This is too rich, hahahaha!" it was Blaze and his crew.

"What the hell are you doing here Blaze?" Krystal exclaimed.

"Oh just taking in the fresh air. I thought I'd go for a nice stroll and kick a tiny lil girl out of the pool, but you can stay Krystal." Blaze responded with a sly grin.

"Blaze, why do you have to be such an asshole to me? What did I ever do to you?" Breo said with a firm stance.

"That's the thing runt, I don't need a reason to mess with you. It's just too much fun to not do it".

Breo was in a fighting stance and growling at Blaze who stared at him with a cocky grin. "Look at this fellas, the runt wants to fight me. Ooo I'm so scared" he began laughing at Breo.

"I'll fight you for this cove Blaze!" Breo exclaimed.

Blaze only laughed at him and jumped down. Without any word said Blaze charged at Breo and tackled him to the ground before throwing him against the rock. Krystal began crying, "Guys stop! Stop fighting!"

"You heard the lady Breo, get the fuck out of my cove!" Blaze commanded.

"Come on Breo, it's just a cove." She grabbed Breo and wobbled off into the forest.

"Breo, are you ok?" He coughed up a bit of blood before reassuring her that he was ok.

"Breo, those guys are jerks. Promise me we'll be friends forever ok?" Breo blushed a bit before telling her, "Yeah Krys, friends forever."He smiled at her, and she back to him.

Well there's our intro. Now just to let you all know, our story is going to take place 2 years into the future and all the characters have evolved into their predicted forms. Krystal is a Glaceon, Breo is an Umbreon, Blaze is a Flareon, and a new character Blade who is a Leafeon. Not to mention Breo's parents now had a new eevee named Bree or as everyone calls her, Tiny. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1 - Time Flies, Friendships Die

Ok here wheres our story truly begins. Now just to let you all know, our story is going to take place 2 years into the future and all the characters have evolved into their predicted forms. Krystal is a Glaceon, Breo is an Umbreon, Blaze is a Flareon, and a new character Blade who is a Leafeon. Not to mention Breo's parents now had a new eevee named Bree or as everyone calls her, Tiny. I also want to take this time to say that I do not take credit or own the rights to the names and themes of the pokemon used in this series. I also do not own or take credit for any catch phrases or motos used in the story. Enjoy

**Chapter 1 – Time flies, Friendships Die**

Breo was walking down the path following the scent of home. As he got closer to home, memories of his friends and family flooded back and he smiled. Then thoughts of Krystal came back, he hasn't seen her in almost 5 months and as he got even closer to home thoughts of her grew more and more frequent. Last he saw her; she had evolved into a very beautiful and sexy Glaceon. Spring was creeping closer which meant only one thing, mating season. The more he thought of Krystal, the more he became more aroused and soon his thoughts turned into sexual fantasies. "Yikes, I don't wanna come home and first thing my parents see is an erection." He chuckled lightly, shaking the thoughts of Krystal.

"I definitely don't want my sister seeing me like this." His sister was born last year, a tiny Eevee named Bree, of course everyone called her Tiny for her size. Smelling the familiar scent of home he started racing until he found a family of Umbreons and one eevee surrounding a oran berry bush.

"Mom, dad, sis!" He shouted. "I'm home!"

They turned to him and their faces lit up, and Tiny (I'll switch on and off between her real name and her nickname so keep track) charged up to her big brother and tackled him to the ground for a big eevee hug.

"Big bruther!" she shouted (yes she's a small girl so I'm going to use a baby text, if you'd rather me use regular text let me know).

"Tiny you've grown up a bit, maybe I should stop callin you tiny?" he chuckled as he said that.

"Breo, stop cawin me tiny, I may be small but I has a big heart." said Bree.

"Sweety, how's my big boy." Cried out Breo's mom (they're minor characters who are only going to get this one scene, I feel they don't need names).

They chatted for several minutes before retiring to their den. After hours of chatting and chowing down to some of Mom's delicious Magikarp stew Breo heard a familiar noise from outside. He trotted outside and looked around, but saw nothing.

"Who's out her…." He was interrupted by something jumping on his back, "ooofff!"

"Well, well, well, look who finally grew up. How's it goin shrimp?" He looked up at the voice, it was Krystal! His eyes lit up with a sparkle, seeing her for the first time in months. He noticed that her beauty had never changed even the slightest bit.

"What? Did you lose the balls to speak after growing up?" she said giggling.

"Krystal, you still look amazing even after all this time." Breo responded.

"Thanks bud. Oh hey, by the way I want you to meet my mate…" mate? Breo's heart sank when she said that, "Blade. You remember Blade right?" He hid his pain well as he responded, "Yeah, how's it goin Blade?"

"Everything is great Breo. How are things finding your mate?" Blade asked.

"Oh, it's fine. I haven't found her yet, but I get around." He lied, his love life was terrible. He didn't hit his growth spurt until five days ago. No female wanted to mate with him at his size and he didn't want to mate with anyone but Krystal.

"Hey bud, you ok? You seem distant." Asked the concerned Krystal.

"Yeah I'm fine, just completely taken by your looks. You really do look great Krys." Breo said.

Krystal went on talking about what she did all this time away. It turned out she and Blade didn't hook up until 4 weeks ago. Breo then went on talking about his adventures in the other lands. Battling many wild pokemon and even Team Rocket on several accounts. They wondered back to the clearing retiring to their home dens for the night. After a kiss on the cheek Krystal and Breo went their separate ways.

Breo woke up the next morning still depressed from yesterday. "She never felt the same way about me?" He said to himself. "What was I to her? Just a friend? Was I nothing more to her?" He continued to beat himself up until he finally worked up the courage to walk out and grab breakfast. He wondered down to the cove and caught Krystal fishing, he hid without her noticing. He felt his face heating up, spying on her hunched over exposing her full self to him. This was the first time he'd ever seen her underside and he was taking in every second and it didn't take him long to build a hard-on.

"She's so beautiful." He thought to himself, "Her body, her legs, her face…her pussy. What! No, why am I thinking that way. She's my best friend and I shouldn't even be spying on her like this, it's sick and perverted. But I can't stop looking at her pink slit."

As soon as he said that she bent over more in a vulnerable position, as if she was offering herself to an unseen predator. At this point Breo was on his back pawing at his growing erection, his thoughts completely flooded of Krystal blowing his cock and him mounting her shooting his Umbreon seed in her. It didn't take long for sweat to build as he moaned her name quietly and before he knew it, he ejaculated onto the grass.

He got his composure back and walked to the cove and Krystal immediately saw him and called out to him, "Breo!"

"Hey Krys. Catching breakfast?" He responded.

"Yeah. Wanna help me like old times? Just me and you." She asked.

"Yeah, just like old times."

He jumped into the water with her and they went to work, Krystal chasing the Magikarp around, being she was the better swimmer, and Breo flipping them out of the pond onto the land. Satisfied with their catch, they hopped out and feasted on their breakfast, Breo eating most of the catch seeing he "worked" up quite the hunger.

"Hey, Breo?" Krystal called.

"Yeah Krys?"

"You ever feel like the choices you made in life, were wrong?"

"Well, sometimes I think back to the times I would be with a girl and wonder 'Did I make the right choice with this one?' only to find out that I was completely wrong." He was lying through his teeth, he only says this to make himself not look like a total failure to her or the family.

She snuggled up to him and even licked his cheek. "You know Breo, you're the greatest friend ever. I feel like I can do anything with you." She said.

"I feel the same about you Krys." He responded with a smile.

Breo sat there with her, his heart aching as he knew he would never get the chance to be with her. He didn't care about that now however, his mind still swirled about the sight he saw earlier and he started blushing again.

Later that night before going to bed, he continued to think of her and started pawing at himself again. After he climaxed he panted and thought to himself, "No one like Krys…" he sobbed, "No one like Krys." he said once more before falling asleep.

Well there we go. Chapter 1 is done and it seems Breo's dreams of having Krystal have slipped away from him. Or have they? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 2 will be my last unless I get a lot of positive comments. I do plan to make this into a series, so please, your support will go very appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2 - Secret Lovers

**Chapter 2 – Secret Lovers**

*Ok so you all sent in some really good reviews for chapter 1. I like to hear positive feedback and some constructive criticism, which I got. So in the first chapter we learned that Breo has a huge crush on Krystal, but after several years away from home she has found a mate named Blade. Now I didn't give a lot of info on Blade, but he was the shy leafeon pokemon who would sit in the background and never be heard. Look for in this chapter some info on him as I give you a better look into Blade as well as a new character.*

Breo didn't wake up til a bit past noon, on account of his very tiring activity last night (wink wink nudge nudge). His thoughts continued to swirl around Krystal, who haunted him everywhere he looked, and his heart would not stop aching from the news of her new found mate Blade. He tried to ignore with a quick walk around the forest, he'd always take a walk around when he felt troubled and the fresh air always calmed him. But this time was different; the forest was very unsettling this time. He felt as if he was being stalked by and unseen predator. His senses were heightened and he could definitely feel someone watching him.

He suddenly stopped and sniffed the air as he thought to himself, "I swear if that's Krystal trying to get the jump on me I'm gonna get her back." Before he had the chance to pick up their presence Breo was suddenly ambushed and pinned by an Espeon.

"BREO!" the Espeon cried. "IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" She began yelling as she snuggled and hugged him to death.

"Is that y-you Mochii?" Breo asked while being smothered by her.

"Oh come now, how do you not remember the most, energetic, intelligent, and prettiest eeveelution in all the forest?" She said with an almost smug look on her face. She was indeed the most energetic eevee in the forest, and she did catch the eye of a male or two as she would strut her stuff, but intelligence was far from her personality.

"Yeah, that's you. How could anyone forget the girl that would almost snap anyone's back from all the pouncing, especially me." Breo said while rubbing his neck. "So you finally evolved huh?" Mochii was a late bloomer, the last of the eeveelution gang to evolve, Breo being the first.

"Yep! Don't I look gorgeous in my pink fur?" Mochii sarcastically asked as she twirled showing off her body to Breo, who was enjoying the sight.

"You sure do Mochii. Maybe now you don't have knock guys unconscious to get attention." He said with a light chuckle.

"Hey!...Ok you're right, maybe I did go a bit too far. But," She hesitated.

"But what Mochii?"

"It's nothing…you seen Krystal around? Blade sure grew up to be quite the cutie." She said with a wink. "So did you." As she looked him up and down, blush in her cheeks.

"Thanks, and no I haven't seen her around. In fact I don't know if want to see her for the rest of the week that I'm here." He said with a deep sigh.

"Aww, what's wrong? You two have a fight or something?" she asked curiously.

"No, it's just…it's…its nothing"

"Ooo I know what's going on. I knew you liked her! Is lil ole Breo jealous of Blade?!" she said with a cocky smile. "Hahaha, Breo and Krystal sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Hahaha!"

"Shut up Mochii." He said with a pouty face. "I am not jealous. In fact, I'm happy for her."

Mochii could tell he was lying, no one knew this but Mochii could read minds with her psychic abilities. Inside she saw how much he longed for Krystal that it even brought a tear to her eye, but she whipped it away before Breo saw her.

"What's up Mochii? You seem flustered." He asked curiously.

"Nothing, just some dust got in my eye."

"Well it was nice seeing you again Mochii, but I best get going before my lunch gets cold." He said sprinting off back towards his den.

Mochii continued to wonder off into the forest keeping close to the path. She would stare up into the sky and occasionally think of her friends, but only one person stuck in her mind the most, Breo.

"Breo, why can't you just man up and admit you like the girl?" She said quietly to herself.

"Why can't I admit that I…I…I like him. No matter what I do, or who I mate with, I can't get him out of my head."

She felt a burning sensation around her waist. She knew what she was feeling and immediately looked for a bush to hide in fearing someone might come along and see her all vulnerable. She found a nice secluded area and raised her butt in the air and reached her tiny paw underneath her stomach and began pawing her already wet pussy.

"Ohh, Breo…" she moaned out as she rubbed her clit. She continued rubbing her clit in circles more fiercely as time went on.

"Breo! Oh my God, Breo!" she began screaming out now rolled on her back with her paw digging inside her pink pussy. The heat was taking over her body as her stomach was glowing red; she needed something badly to extinguish the flames inside her womb. She finally found her sweet spot and it didn't take long for her to cum several fountain-like squirts of her juices onto the ground. Satisfied, she began slowly wobbling back to the eeveelution enclosure panting after her intense orgasm. She even closed her legs tight so her fur would rub her still sensitive cunt and a few tinier orgasms soon spilled out.

"Breo, where have you been?!" His mother yelled. "Your BBQ Caterpie is almost cold."

"Sorry Ma, I was out walking and lost track of time. I don't see what the big deal is, I've eaten colder meals." He responded.

"The big deal is your suppose to eat with your family whom you haven't seen in almost 9 months." Cried his mother.

"I'm sorry Ma." He said giving her a small hug before retiring to his Caterpie meal and gulping down every bit of it. Caterpie definitely wasn't his favorite, considering he didn't like the gloppy texture of it, but it was good enough for him to at least swallow down voluntarily. It definitely wasn't a Magikarp (Magikarp to them is a superb delicacy, so you're going to see a lot of Magikarp eaten in this series. Sorry to all the Magikarp lovers' lol).

After eating his decent meal, he retired to the living room where his dad and lil sister were playing.

"Big Bruther!" she squealed in joy jumping on his back. "Krystal was looking for you today."

"She was?! What did she want?" he asked anxiously.

"She wanted to ask if you knew where Blade was, hehe. I mean, her boyfriend." She said giggling.

Soon his mind turned to Blade. "I have no idea where he is. I wonder what he's up to."

Blade was out by the Sitrus berry orchards using his powers to fertilize the trees and replace dead grass.

"There we go guys. All healthy now." He said with a slight smile.

"Playing with your plants again?" he heard a voice behind him. It was beautiful Floatzel named Kandy (yeah I know a stripper name. You'll understand why I chose this name in the future).

"Oh, hey Kandy. Haven't seen you in a while." He responded.

"I've been around with some…'friends' of mine."

"You mean your fuck buddies." Blade said in a smug attitude.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she started massaging his neck, "does my best buddy Blade need some special attention?" she whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I can't anymore, I have a mate now." He said with a firm stance.

"Hmph, just take as payment for saving me from that horny Venasaur. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be his sex slave right now." She said with a sparkle in her eye. She then lifted him on his back and brushed his fur aside revealing his sheathe. "Just let me take care of everything. I promise you'll enjoy this." She said with a slutty grin across her face. She began rubbing his flaccid cock until she saw the head breaking the surface and began to lick the tip. Blade was just lost in the pleasure of feeling her warm breathe on him after so long. It didn't take long for him to become fully erect and her eyes sparkled at the long Leafeon cock in front of her.

"Is it just me, or have you grown a few inches since our last meeting." She giggled before taking him in her mouth. He moaned with complete ecstasy as her wet mouth sucked on his member lightly. Her tongue circled his length and she only released him to lick up his shaft and flick the tip.

"Ahh, Kandy…I'm about to cum…" he uttered with full blush in his eyes. She heard him but continued to suck on his tool hard and even used one of her paws to fondle his balls which sped up his climax. Before she knew it he moaned out her name, "Ahh, ahh, oh shit, oh god…Kan-Kan-Kandy!" he spilled his seed in her mouth as she didn't even lot one drop spill from her mouth and swallowed it all.

Blade laid back, panting and she laid down next to him giving him a peck on the cheek before falling asleep in his arms. Little did they know that they had an audience watching their little exchange. In the bushes was Mochii watching and enjoying the free show.

"Golly, I must've had at least 6 orgasm from that lil peep show." She said panting with a smile on her face. "But I thought Blade was with Krystal? Is he cheating on her?" The espeon soon got up and ran off into the forest, not sure what to do.

Blade soon arose, "I should get going to my mate. She's probably worried about me."

"Ok. If you ever need any special attention, you know where to find me hun." She said with a sly wink and kisses his cheek before walking back to the river.

Blade started making his way back to the enclosure where a very worried glaceon waited for him.

"Where have you been Blade, you realize how scared I was?!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry babe, I was in the orchards, and you know how I get in my orchards." He explained.

"Ok, but next time you're going out there tell me you may be back late so I don't have to go den to den asking where you are." She said before nuzzling him.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry. I promise I'll do better."

Breo was wondering up to them glad to see that Krystal was alright and before he could say hi to her, he stopped in his tracks when she said, "Good, you better, cuz guess what? You're going to be a father."

BUM BUM BUM…Wow! So we have quite the love quarrel here. Breo likes Krystal, but Krystal loves Blade. Mochii loves Breo, and Blade is cheating on his mate and is a soon to be dad. Yikes! Poor Breo though. The love of his life is preggers, how will he react to this. Who knows? I'll definitely keep making these if I get some more positive feedback, so far I kinda wanna keep going. What do ya say guys and girls?


	4. Chapter 3 - Leaving Home

**Chapter 3 – Leaving Home**

Breo halted in his tracks. The dark night shrouding his presence as his eyes began to tear up. He couldn't move a step; the icy paralyzing sadness froze him in his tracks.

"Krystal…is pregnant?" he said with a blank stare. "No…No…" he finally snapped out of it and turned and ran through the cold night tears flowing from his eyes until he was stopped by Mochii.

"I'm guessing you heard?" she said with a sad, caring look on her face. Breo couldn't say a word, his tears streaking down his cheeks was all she needed for her answer.

"I'm so sorry Breo." She said pulling him in for a comforting hug. They sat there in the dense moonlight in each other's loving arms, Mochii embracing his strong sobs as she hugged him tighter.

"I know you loved her, but you gotta learn to let go buddy. Or else you're just gonna torture yourself more." She said with a sweet caring voice.

"But I can't find anyone but her that would be my perfect match." He said sobbing in between his words. "She was the only one for me Mochii, no one else."

With that, Mochii gave him a slap across the face leaving a stinging print on his flustered face. "Stop saying that bullshit Breo! You are so blinded by one girl that you fail to see that there are dozens of suitable mates around you! Even right in front of you!" she stopped, covering her mouth. "Did I just say that?" she said in her mind. The cold night air soon grew warm and not even the sound of the crickets chirping could be heard between them.

Not a single word was said as Mochii ran off crying, her pink fur disappearing into the night. Breo just sat there in total shock from what his ears just heard.

"Mochii likes me? How long as she felt this way about me?" he thought as he drifted into a flashback (each line is a different memory, so just a heads up).

_"I've been thinking about you Breo. A lot actually."_

_"Breo, everytime I hug you, you make feel all warm inside."_

_"Breo! Don't ever give up. Just remember there's always someone waiting for you when you return."_

_"It may not seem like it buddy, but there's always someone who will love you no matter what."_

"Damnit! How could I be so blind?" he said thumping himself on the head. He walked off into the dark night, the cold winter air surrounding him. He finally reached home, everyone was asleep as he crawled into bed and quickly passed out memories of the tragic night filling his dreams.

The next morning Breo woke up to the enchanting smell of fried Magikarp (I know I know, again I apologize to all the Magikarp fans) and a hint of Sitrus berries freshly picked and sliced. He slowly slumped out of bed working his way to the kitchen.

"Son you look like hammered shit today." His dad pointed out.

"Gerald! We don't use that language in front of Bree." His wife scolded.

"Breakfast looks great Ma, but I think I'm gonna skip today and go by the cove. I had a rough night, I don't wanna talk about it." Breo said in a low tone.

"But you love Magikarp sweety."

"Big bruther, are you ok? Can I come swimming with you?" his sister asked with a innocent face.

"Sure, why not sis? I barely get to see you any way Tiny." He said with a small grin. He really didn't want to take her, but he definitely didn't want the third-degree pouting face from his sister today.

They trotted out of their din into the bright morning sun. The smell of spring was right around the corner and you could see the many different berries starting to ripen in the trees. "Boy, those are gonna make a delicious snack one day" Breo said to himself. He was salivating over the thought of tasting just one of those sweet delicate berries and felt stupid for skipping his breakfast now. They were just about to arrive at the cove when he saw Krystal.

"Ugh," he sighed, "why does she have to be here?" He was about to turn and walk away when he heard her scream. A quick turnaround revealed that she was being harassed by Blaze and his crew. Breo decided to take action and jumped in the fight.

"Let her go Blaze!" he shouted.

"Look at here boys, runt grew up. Hahaha, how ya doin squirt? Still pathetic as last time I see." He said with a evil laugh.

"Breo just run! Get help!" Krystal commanded while squirming trying to get free of the giant Jolteon's grasp. Breo was not intimidated. Even if she was in love with Blade, he would still do anything to protect her.

"You heard the lil slut runt, get lost you piece of shit!" Blaze said, kicking up dirt into Breo's eyes. He was only slightly blinded but remained firm not backing down from Blaze.

"This is the last straw Blaze. Leave now!" Breo stomped the ground and growled at Blaze his ruby eyes narrowing at him."

Blaze looked back as intensely as he did, "Why do you care about this whore Breo? Don't you know she's with Blade? And that doesn't matter to me; I can still get my fair share of this piece of ass whenever I want." He began to laugh but was interrupted by a branch hitting him across the face. Everyone looked over to see Mochii.

"Mochii! What are you doing here?" Breo shouted.

She soon responded, "I can't let a little whimp like you fight alone."

Blaze soon stood up, blood pouring from his jaw as he spat out a tooth. He knew deep inside he couldn't win a fight against a psychic like Mochii. "Guys, drop the slut." They did as he commanded and Krystal sprinted after Breo hiding behind him tears flushing from her eyes as her heart raced.

"Are you ok Krys?" Breo asked caringly.

"Yeah." She whimpered, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"Breo, that was really brave what you did. You're gonna make a really good mate for someone." She added. Those words struck his heart as thoughts of her and Mochii collided in his head. He sat there frozen in uncertainty just like last night.

"Pfft, stop buttering that piece of garbage up Krystal. He has no future; no pokemon will ever be his mate. EVER!" shouted Blaze as he and his crew disappeared into the deep forest. Tears began forming in Breo's red eyes and immediately Krystal and Mochii took notice. Bree, too young to even know what the fuck is going on, just cuddled his leg comforting her big brother.

"Don't listen to him Breo. You'll find someone who will be your mate." Krystal reassured.

"Yeah, and we'll be there every step of the way to make sure our best buddy doesn't get hurt." Mochii jumped in.

"Thanks, but it's over for me girls. Blaze is right; everyone has found a mate or at least mated with someone. I haven't found a single one." Breo said, beating himself up more he slumped down in the dirt his tears falling to the ground.

Mochii then kicked him up off the ground and began yelling, "Look you need to stop this pity attitude of yours! If you don't shape up now, then you prove Blaze right. Do you really want Blaze to be right about something for once?"

Breo got up slowly, his sister screaming, "Bruther! Why did you kick him you meanie?! He did nothing wrong to you!" she yelled at Mochii.

"Look kid, your brother needs to shape-" she was interrupted by Breo's dark gaze. She finally for once felt scared. This wasn't the Breo she knew. Mochii sensed an evil, dark, foreboding presence around him. "Br-Breo?" she asked nervously. "Breo, stop looking at me like that, you're scaring me…" she stepped back tears forming in her eyes.

Breo finally snapped out of his small rage, "I-I'm sorry Mochii. You're right though. I need to stop moping around and look. That's why I'm leaving and never coming back until I found my mate." He stated. The others were shocked at the words. Krystal was the first to speak, "You don't mean that, do you Breo?"

"I do mean it Krys." Breo said.

Tears began to well up in all their eyes, but Bree was the first to break out crying, "B-but bruther, no, you can't leave me! I love you!" she sobbed.

"I know Tiny, but I promise I'll come back." He lied; in his heart he was completely uncertain if he would ever return.

"Please don't leave Breo. We won't let you leave!" shouted Mochii and Krystal.

"I must you two! I can't stay where all I feel is pain!" Breo shouted with tears in his eyes. "Please let me go…"

He began walking home with his sis on his back, who was still crying her eyes out staining his fur in tears. His heart was being torn hearing his baby sister cry. All the way home, his thoughts tortured his heart.

"Why can't I just be happy? Every move I make hurts the people around me. Fuck how am I suppose to explain this to my folks?" he said letting out a deep sigh. The sun was setting across the forest and he could hear the sounds of the crickets echo through the dense trees and a breeze blew through the air. He could smell his mom's sweet berry casserole and all the way he continued to think how he would break the news of his departure to them.

He finally came home, Bree calmed down and everything seemed quiet in the den. They sat down to their dinner which was of course the Sweet Berry Casserole. Despite everything that happened, Breo couldn't let another delicious meal slip away as he savored every sweet, citrus like bite. His parents stared in awe at him as he consumed over half the dish where he chuckled at their faces. But soon his face became serious as he opened his mouth to break the news.

"What, you're leaving! Why?!" his mom exclaimed.

"I just need to get away. Somewhere out there is a mate for me and I can't find them if I just sit here." He responded back. "I promise I'll come back with someone who will bare u a grandchild. I promise." He didn't know if he could do it or not. But he was certain that he may never return. After a few hugs good bye and kiss for his sister he walked off into the cold night and he ran into Krystal and Mochii.

"Hey Breo." Mochii said with a sad tone in her voice. "So you're really leavin huh."

"Yeah. I'm sorry guys, but it's something I have to do." He responded. "I hope you can understand."

Krystal interjected, "We understand Breo, and we just don't wanna see you leave. We both love you very much. If you're sure you wanna do this then go. We won't stop you." They moved aside giving him a clear path to run. "Just remember. We will always think about you."

Breo started his walk and gave them both a kiss on the cheek and a good bye before disappearing into the dark night. The two pokemon, tears falling from their cheeks stood in the cold freezing air watching their best friend be covered by the darkness, vanishing from their sight. Krystal began walking off leaving Mochii in the moons lighting who began whispering to herself, "Come back soon big guy. I promise I won't let anyone touch me until you return." she said as he paw floated south to he nether region.

With that, Mochii disappeared into the dark abyss of the forest and all that was left was the sound of the chilling wing and the crickets chirping their lullabies.

Well, with some help from a good friend, I added some sensory details in this one. I don't think I did too well but as they say "Practice makes perfect". Thank for more views guys and more feedback, it's that stuff that makes this all worth it. So do you think Breo will ever find his mate? Find out in the chapters to come.


	5. Chapter 4 - Unexpected Company

Ok so in the last chapter, Breo has just left home for what seems like forever. Left in the enclosure was Krystal, Blade, Mochii, Tiny, and Breo's parents as well as Blaze, but I doubt we'll see him anytime soon. I don't know yet. For the next few chapters I'm going to do a chapter for each character telling a short story of their adventures after the break up. So here's our first chapter in what I like to call the "Separation Episodes". First up is Breo, enjoy!

**Chapter 4 – Unexpected Company**

Breo was approaching the edge of the forest and it seemed he was definitely committed to leaving home. A quick turn back and he stared into the dark emptiness of the forest. As he took a deep breath he marched on towards the river that separated his home from the outside world.

Dawn was quickly approaching and he felt exhausted. Breo decided to lay down for a quick nap before journeying any further. Several hours later he was woken up by a soft jab on his back. He quickly snapped to the intruder. It was none other than Kandy, the peaceful yet seductive Floatzel that visited Blade not too long ago.

"Hey big guy," She said with a sly grin across her face, "what brings you out here?"

"It's none of your concern." He responded with a quick flick of his tail.

"Something sure has you bothered." She said slightly rubbing his back. "So much stress, whatever got you all riled up must have been big."

"Look, whoever you are, it's none of your business." Breo said while brushing her paws from him.

"The name is Kandy, and when I see a poor soul in pain it becomes my business." Kandy snapped him and began massaging his back. Breo had given up his pointless retaliation and succumbed to her relentless efforts to soothe him. He was not disappointed though. In all his life he had never received such a massage before. He definitely needed it though after all the drama that had happened, and all the tackling from his sister and Mochii.

"So much tension around your lower back, have you never had a massage before?" she asked curiously.

"Never." He responded. "I wish I had though. I have a very hyper sister and a friend who pounces on me every chance she gets."

"It's unbelievable that you're still standing. After I'm done I doubt you will be able to stand after your muscles releasing so much pent up stress." She giggled. He found the giggling a bit weird, but he ignored it, his mind too busy enjoying the five star massage he was receiving. Several minutes passed before she was done, and as Breo got up slowly he slightly wobbled from the immense pleasure in his body. It was as if every problem and painful memory was whipped from his mind.

"Wow, you were right! I definitely feel like a new umbreon." He said with a huge smile. "Thank you for that wonderful massage, Kandy, you said?"

"You're very welcome, and yes it is Kandy. But I wish to offer you a bonus service that I give to only a few clients." She said with a sly smile on her face as she crept closer to him. He knew what was going on and he quickly walked past her towards the river.

"Well I best get going. There's a whole world out there fresh with possible mates and I need to find the one for me." Breo said with a firm stance. Kandy only looked at him and watched as the sun shined on his fur and her eyes glistened. Never in her life did she imagine she would become attracted to someone to a point where even she began building lust for them.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, she finally spoke up, "Mind if I come with? If you're going mate hunting then you'll need a reason for girls to come to you." She said with a boastful laugh. "Take it from me honey, I know how girls work and nothing makes a man more desirable than the challenge of stealing him from another girl."

"I don't know Kandy; this trip was meant for me to see the world alone. I feel if I bring along you it will only bring me down." He said tilting his head down.

"Honey, you seem like you need a companion to keep your hopes up. I'm that girl, so whether you like it or not I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed before grabbing him by the neck and dragging him across the ground with a proud smile on her face. "And when I get you the most vulnerable, that's when I'll have my fun, hahaha!" she said in her mind.

Soon Breo gained his footing and broke away from her walking side by side in the fresh cooling air. He looked up at the Pigeons flying through the air and couldn't help but smile. "Something tells me I'm in for quite the adventure with this girl." He said chuckling at his own thought.

They crossed the river and walked off in the open valley, laughing as they chatted about themselves. Breo learned that Kandy was a caring floatzel who was abandoned as a baby and had to fend for herself from the very start. He also learned she was very open to anything as she continued on telling him about her sex addiction and even how she was bisexual.

"You're not serious." Breo asked almost shocked.

"Yep, nothing better than licking another girls wet cunt. The taste is so exotic, almost like a citrusy flavor and even sometimes very sweet." She went on explaining. Breo couldn't help but begin to get hard at the thought of her kissing some other girls pussy. She even noticed and gave a smile but never confronted him about it. Soon the air got cold around them. The sun was setting and the freezing night was upon them. They quickly rushed to find shelter as signs of a storm were in the chilling air. They finally found a cave and a quick inspection assured them that it was empty for there were no signs of inhabitants.

For the first time, Breo had spent a night with a girl. He never thought about it, his mind distracted by thoughts of Krystal.

"I wonder how she is right now?" he thought. "I hope she's happy, wherever she is." With that he quickly fell asleep only to be woken up by the sound of loud thunder claps and Kandy whimpering into his chest. He took her neck into his mouth and dragged her careful to the back of the cave as to get away from the sounds of the storm and soon went back to sleep.

"What a first day, I meet the strangest girl ever, and I end up sleeping in a cave with her." He said. "Can't wait to see what else my future holds for me." He stated sarcastically as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

The pitter patter of the rain must have put him out cold; Breo didn't wake up until early in the afternoon. He noticed Kandy was nowhere to be seen as he searched the cave.

"Girl must've left in the middle of the night." He said with a slight shrug. He moved out to grab a few berries as a snack and then began heading out. He took one step and out of nowhere a half eaten pigeot dropped from above. His face immediately turned blue and he was definitely grossed out as Kandy jumped down brushing her mouth.

"That damn thing put up a good fight, but I was determined to have a meal." She said with a nonchalant look on her face. She then looked at his frightened face, "What? You've never seen a dead pokemon before?"

"It's not every day you have a pokemon fall in front of you with its chest missing." He said with a disturbed look on his face.

"Well it was pretty fucking delicious." She said patting her stomach. "I usually only prey on fish, but I have recently built an appetite for non-aquatic pokemon."

"We should get going, we wasted too much time sleeping." Breo said speed walking away.

The day was beautiful and they both didn't let that go unnoticed. The sun was bright, the air was warm, and atmosphere just felt amazing. Today was going to be a great day as they sniffed air smelling the fresh scent of the damp field. Spring was getting closer and they could tell.

"Hey Breo, why are going out so far to look for your mate if you don't mind me asking?" she said with a curious look.

"It's no bother, and to answer your question, I'm having problems back home. I'd rather not talk about that, but the bottom line is that my options at home weren't what I wanted. So I decided to go out and see the other lands and hopefully get a pup before spring rolls around." He responded. She looked up at him with a lust filled gaze.

"What are you looking for in a girl anyways?"

"Well, I don't really know. I haven't really been struck by a female like the one back home." Breo responded. They continued to walk through the fields, stopping every once in a while to grab an oran berry or two as a snack. They joked and laughed and every step of the way Kandy found herself more and more attracted to Breo.

Soon night was upon them yet again. They built a shelter out of some leaves and twigs and huddled together for warmth during another cold night. The icy winds blew, but they stayed warm in their tight grip that nothing could separate.

"Breo, you're so warm. I don't know how any girl hasn't gotten you yet." Kandy said.

"I'm just not that lucky I suppose." He responded.

"Well wherever you do, can you promise me this? Will you hold me like you are now every night? I want to feel warm like this forever." She said nuzzling into his chest even more, turning his face bright red with blush.

"Sure Kandy, always." He said to the cute floatzel as they slowly fell asleep. Kandy was woken up in the middle of the night this time feeling a strange sensation around her hind legs. A quick inspection showed that Breo was getting hard.

"Hmm, poor guy must be having a naughty dream about someone. I wonder if it's me?" she said looking over his erection. "I wonder if I should." She asked herself as her paw slowly made its way cautiously to his hardening member.

She grasped it in a firm grip making sure she wasn't waking him up. After checking him she began stroking his member slowly, and then she built up speed. He rustled around and she got scared letting go of him. After she saw that he wasn't waking up she took him back in her hand and even went as far as licking his tip.

"Oh my god, he already has pre-cum coming out. This guy must be having one hell of a dream." She said giggling. "It's so sweet." She said swallowing it down before licking up his shaft and circling the tip with her tongue.

"It's so big and tasty. It's definitely the best I've ever tasted." She said quietly. She paused for a second and had an evil idea. Seeing his new position on his back gave her an awful idea. "I did say if I ever had the chance, I would take advantage." She said hopping on top of him gently sliding her wet pussy onto his length. The feeling of him inside her sent several shivers down her spine as she panted quickly picking up the pace going up and down riding his meaty cock. She was very surprised that he hadn't woken up from this, but she didn't mind. The longer she could do this the better.

"He's so big, I don't think I'm gonna last lon…ahh" as she said that her warm pussy clenched Breo's cock and she began frantically rubbing her clit as her body shook in an intense orgasm. The warm liquid sliding down his cock shook Breo out of his sleep and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he shouted. Kandy looked at him in complete shock and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Breo." She said getting off of him as tears filled her eyes and began streaking down her flustered and heated face. He looked at her with disappointment in his eyes then looked at his hard member with was covered in her berry-scented juices.

Kandy was balling her eyes out until she felt a hot breath around her backside. A quick turnaround revealed that Breo had his snout buried in her dripping wet snatch.

"What are you doing Bre…ah" she was interrupted by the feeling of his tongue lapping at her wet pussy. He continued to lick, his mind completely flooded by the taste of mixed berries. He was so into the taste he laid down to continue his berry flavored pussy feast.

"Stop…ahhh…Breo i-I can't take much more." She squealed, but Breo did not let up. He felt the warmth of her insides heating up his tongue; he knew what was about to happen as he quickened his pace. Licking deeper inside her and even mixing in a clit nibbling or two she began crying his name, "Breo! Please don't stop! You're gonna make me-ah…I'm cumming!" she screamed as her hot fluids gushed out splashing Breon all over his mouth and little bit on his face.

He licked what he could around his mouth, but Kandy leaned up and licked her own cum off his cheeks and nose.

"Mmm, I sure do taste amazing." She said with a slutty grin on her face before turning over and she looked behind at her at Breo. "Please, Breo, take me. Make me your little slut." She said in a seductive voice.

How could Breo pass up an offer like this? He definitely didn't need her to ask twice as he quickly mounted her and thrusted his wet cock inside her. She screamed loudly as her voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Oh my god, Breo, you're so massive!" she squealed in utter ecstasy. Breo clenched his teeth as he pounded his member in her and the sounded of their loin smacking filled the forest as well as Kandy's moans and yelps of sheer pleasure. Tears of joy started to well up in her eyes as she screamed through a second orgasm, her fluids splashing Breos' crotch and on to the ground.

"Breo, please don't cum in my pussy. You can cum in my ass if you'd like. I'm use to it." She panted out. The thought of anal sex was a scary thought to Breo, but he definitely didn't want to disappoint the lady.

As he built towards his climax he moaned out, "I'm gonna cum!" and with that he pulled out plunging his cock in her ass, knot and all. The immense pleasure of her anal walls closing around him sent Breo over the edge and he yelped out one last time before cumming deep in her ass. Soon, all his pent up hormonal rage was unleashed inside her. So much that it started escaping her and fell to the ground mixing in with her own previously dropped juices.

After several minutes passed, and Breo done with his climax, he slowly slipped out of Kandy and collapsed on the floor panting loudly as did Kandy.

"Out of all the guys I've been with, you're definitely the best." She whispered in his ear. "You're even better than my friend Blade."

Breos' eyes opened wide in shock. Did he just hear that right? Blade? His energy spent, he couldn't worry about it now, but he was determined to get some answers from her soon enough. Breo and Kandy both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

That's it for Breo's segment. Pretty big journey there right? He finds the girl that is sleeping with Blade and even gets some action from her. Don't expect the next chapter to be about them. As I said before I'm going to get individual stories on each one before I come back to them.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Heavy Burden

Ok very good turn out on Chapter 4. Except I did receive some complaints about the sudden change in the graphics i.e. the sex scene, well there's a reason I made this story Rated M +18. But I'm not going to get into that right now. Chapter 5 will turn to Krystal, Blade, and a little bit of Mochii and a tiny bit of Blaze so enjoy.

**Chapter 5 – The Heavy Burden**

It had been three days since Breo left, and Krystal was still depressed. Blade soon became concerned for her health. She wouldn't eat, she hardly moved around unless it was to go to the bathroom or get some fresh air, all she did was sleep during the day and look up at the dark sky at night.

"What should I do?" Blade thought to himself. "Her depression can't be good for the egg."

It was four days ago that she felt the egg move inside her and it was for that reason only that Breo left. She was devastated by his sudden decision to leave home that she found no joy in anything. Blade tried hard to cheer her up. Telling jokes, making stupid faces, not even his usual grass and leaf sculptures of her made her happy.

He soon walked off to the cove trying to find some peace and gather his thoughts of what to do. On his way he caught Mochii by the pool, just playing in the water trying her best to catch Magikarp, when he called out to her.

"Hey, Mochii!" he shouted. She turned and saw him, but immediately got out of the water and started trotting away into the forest completely ignoring him.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked curiously as he approached the soothing waters of the cove. He jumped right in and swam to the shallower parts of the pool and laid down soaking his underbelly in the cool, soothing waters as he thought to himself of how to cheer Krystal up.

He was quickly interrupted by the sounds of twigs cracking and leaves rustling and quickly sat up to inspect his surroundings only to find Tiny approaching the cove her head hung low and sniffling. She had been crying her eyes out ever since her big brother left and just like Krystal, she found no joy in the world anymore.

Feeling bad for her he called out her name, "Hey Bree, you doin ok?" he said.

With a quick sniffle she responded, "I guess. I just miss big brother a lot."

"Your brother is a big boy, I promise you he will be back and you know what?" he responded in a low almost whispering voice. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but he said he was gonna give you a big monster hug when he returned and he was gonna bring you back a giant present."

She stopped sniffling for a while and looked at Blade with sparkling eyes, "Really, he said that to you?"

"Mhm, he also said he was gonna miss you the most out of everyone in the forest." Blade said in a cheerful voice, hoping to cheer the tiny eevee up.

She giggled lightly, "My brother really is the best."

"I've known your brother since before you were born. He was always the friendliest guy in the forest. If he said he was going to do something for his friends, he meant it." Blade said with a big smile on his face.

"Yep, that definitely sounds like my big brother." The tiny eevee said with glee.

Off in the distance, Mochii was watching him with a small smile on her face. "Maybe that big lug isn't so bad after all. I mean he still cheated on Krystal, but he'll make a great father some day." She said to herself before walking away.

The day was winding down and Blade decided it was time for him to get back to Krystal. Grabbing Tiny by the neck, he swung her onto his back and began walking the exhausted eevee back to her den. The wind was blowing gently through the budding trees and Blade looked all around at the signs of spring giving a light jovial sigh before handing Tiny off to her parents and walking back to his den to prepare dinner for his mate.

He set the table up with some berries and other varieties of fruit. It was so hard for them to decide on food with Krystal being an omnivore but preferred meat over fruits and vegetables and Blade being a herbivore. There were always constant debates over who got to prepare dinner, but tonight was different. It was silent throughout the house, you could drop a pin and hear the sound and it was Blade eating alone yet again. He had to leave the food by Krystal's bed the past few days only to find that a few bites were taken from the berries and some slight nibbles at the apples and pears. Blade soon came up behind her and cuddled her into his warm fur licking her cheek and quickly dozed off into a deep sleep.

Blade woke up with a large yawn and rubbed his eyes. He noticed Krystal was gone. He walked out and noticed she was outside staring off into the distance.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing out here?" he asked while nuzzling her neck.

"I just got to thinking that maybe Breo won't come back." She said in a low tone.

"Don't say that baby, he will come back I promise you." He said to reassure her.

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so. When has he ever gone against his word?" Blade said with a huge smile on his face as he licked her cheek.

The gentle breeze blew in and Blade decided to go for a quick swim and even offered Krystal to tag along.

"No I'm gonna go hunting and find some food, but you go and have fun I'll be alright." She said to him.

Blade began walking away towards the cove and looked up at the bright blue sky every once in a while to take in the scenery. The view was fantastic, he didn't know why but he honestly could say that this was going to be a great day. How wrong he would be.

Along the path, Blade heard a loud scream coming from the direction of the cove. He began sprinting towards the cry for help, dashing through the woods and finally he came up on the horrifying scene. It was Blaze yet again who had Mochii pinned down and he was in a position to take advantage of her.

"Blaze stop, please, I'll do anything just don't do this to me!" she shrieked, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"You're in no position to tell me what I can and can't do bitch! Now lay back, shut up, and get ready for the ride of your life." He said with a smug grin across his face.

Blade jumped into the fight, "Blaze, that's enough! Let her go." He said.

"Or what; you spineless punk?!" Blaze responded with a commanding tone.

With that Blade used his vine whip and grabbed Blaze by the throat at a blinding speed and lifted him off the ground and in a split second, thrashed him down hard into the ground. Blade used this moment to jump and pin Blaze to the ground and held a leaf blade to his throat.

"Listen to me you piece of worthless shit. If I ever see your scrawny ass face around here again, I will not only slit your throat, but I'll make sure you never harm another girl and cut your testicles off." He said in an almost demonic tone that sent shivers even down Mochii's spine.

"Go ahead and just kill me now. Save yourself the future trouble." Blaze said coughing up blood and spitting in Blade's face. Blade raised his blade, ready to strike, but lowered it and let Blaze go.

"You're not worth it. You never will be. You're not worth anyone's time or patience." Blade said walking back towards Mochii.

Blaze slowly rose up and without any hesitation, sent a flamethrower hurling towards Blade. However, with his keen instincts, he grabbed Mochii and in a blink of an eye, jumped up over his attack. Now enraged by his constant annoyance, Blaze snapped into a rage of pure anger.

"I told you to get out of my sight!" he yelled, charging at Blaze who had no time to react before he was head butted and forced against a tree. The force was like being hit with a boulder as Blaze's spine snapped, leaving him paralyzed.

His body began to twitch, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was completely knocked out but barely alive. Blade soon calmed down and the gentle breeze picked back up again as he turned towards Blaze's friends.

"Get your scum bag leader out of here. Take him to the Poke Springs, a gardevoir there can use her psychic ability to heal him." He commanded.

The two jolteons did as he commanded and carried Blaze off into the forest. Blade turned to see a very frightened Mochii and slowly approached her, but she backed away as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You stay away from me," she said in a panicked tone, "you…you…MONSTER!"

"Mochii, please, it's still Blade." He said in a worried voice, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, but when he was about to do that with you…I had to do something!"

Blade continued to approach her, but she scooted back even more before reaching the rip of the pool.

"Mochii, please, I won't hurt you." He said in a calming voice.

"You stay back!" she commanded. He continued to step closer to her, but she retaliated and slapped him across the face, leaving a burning red print on his cheek.

"You stay away from me you hear! And I swear, if you ever come near me again I'll tell Krystal about you and Kandy!" she said making Blade's eyes shoot wide open as his jaw hung low.

Mochii got up and ran off into the forest crying and Blade took two steps after her trying to tell her, "Mochii, but…we're just…friends." He tried to say, but she didn't hear him as her body soon disappeared into the woods.

Now shocked knowing that his secret was discovered by Mochii, he slowly made his way back to the den. The sun shinned, and the pigeots were singing their songs, but neither would pick Blade's head up in joy. When he finally came home, he saw that Krystal was cooking her dinner and had his usual fruits and berries laid out for him.

As he walked into the den, he was immediately greeted with her concern.

"Hey swe-OH MAY GOD! What happened to you?" she said pointing to his large lump on his head. "And you have scorch marks on your fur! Was there are fire?!"

"No, I had a run in with Blaze and it got physical." Blade responded.

"Are you okay? Do you some special lovins tonight?" she said stroking his cheek.

"I'm fine, but I think Blaze won't be bothering anyone ever again."

"What did you do Blade?" she said with a concerned tone.

There was no response.

"What did you do to him Blade?" she said with more fear in her voice.

"Let's just say he's on his way to Madam Soochi's." he responded looking the other way.

"You sent him to that crazy old gardevoir?!" she said staring intently into his brown eyes.

"He was hurting an innocent girl, what was I suppose to do?!" he yelled back at her.

She grew scared. Blade has never yelled at her before and he was no longer the guy she once knew. She feared for her life and said nothing as she retired to her food. They ate in complete silence and went to bed.

"Krystal, I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said sympathetically as he wrapped his long arm around her.

"You've changed Blade. Not for the best either. You need to shape up if you're gonna be this pups father." She responded scooting closer to him embracing his warm presence.

"I know. I'm sorry. I promise things will change back to normal. I won't give up on you or the baby." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you Krystal." Blade whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back as she drifted to sleep. Blade, however, still had the thought of Mochii knowing of his affair. And soon the guilt set in that he had messed up. He hardly got any sleep, but eventually his eyes gave out and as dawn approached his eyes looked outside.

"Breo, wherever you are buddy, I hope you're having better luck than us." He said to himself before finally drifting to sleep.

So, definitely a sad chapter and now with Mochii running off, where will she end up? And do you think Krystal will ever find out about Blade's cheating ways? Who knows? Find out what happens to Mochii in the next chapter. Can't wait J


	7. Chapter 6 - Longing for a Friend

This one took me some time to think about. I got some concern on a specific character, Blaze. No he's not dead, trust me he'll be fine. Now here we go, Mochii's story…

**Chapter 6 – Longing for a Friend**

Mochii was terrified. She was witnessing a side of Blade she had never seen. Here was this leafeon who used to be shy, timid, and scared to fight, yet he was surrounded by a dark aura. It was something she had never seen before. For once, she felt like her life was indeed in danger as she watched this now unknown leafeon thrash and bash the broken flareon, Blaze, around.

She sat there in total fear, not knowing what to do. That, icy, immobilizing fear that had gripped her before when Breo gave her that cold stare a few days ago, was back. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, her eyes forced to watch the horror unfold in front of her. She knew someone was bound to die, and it seemed as if that someone was Blaze.

Her mind completely went black in total fear. Next thing she knew, Blade was approaching her. She didn't know what to do and her body reacted before her mind as her paw quickly swiped at Blade and struck his face leaving a burning red paw print on his cheek. She thought she would be next on his attack list.

"You stay away from me you hear! And I swear, if you ever come near me again I'll tell Krystal about you and Kandy!" she said as she bolted towards the woods her tears flooding her eyes. Her mind blacked out once again, but her body kept running. It just wouldn't stop going. She ran, and ran, and ran, until her mind finally snapped back to it.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself checking the unfamiliar surroundings. She had no clue where she was. The sounds of the forest surrounded her as she nervously checked all around her making 360s in the dirt.

"I gotta get home!" she cried as she bolted in a random direction. The poor espeon was lost, she had no idea where she was going or what lay ahead of her. All she knew was to run and run she did. She kept running and running, paranoid that Blade might have followed her as she kept checking behind her.

The dark clouds soon surrounded her and she knew she had to find shelter somewhere. After several minutes of searching she found a cave and quickly looked around. She found some paw prints and what seemed to be two body figures in the dirt.

"Someone was here and I really hope they didn't stay. I need this place to escape the rain."

She sniffed the air and noticed that the two scents were very faint as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew, whoever was here, they're long gone now." She said as she took another deep whiff of the air. "I'd say one…no…two days removed from their departure." As she sniffed the air she couldn't help but notice something familiar in the cave, as if someone she knew was here.

"It can't be, I must be missing him too much that I smell him everywhere I go."

She sat there and thought. "Come to think of it, I did notice this scent as I was running. Very vaguely, but as I came here the scent got stronger." She didn't worry about it too much for soon it started pouring outside and the pitter patter of the rain soon put her to sleep.

The next morning when she woke up she began walking outside when she heard a growl that sent shivers down her spine. She looked around for an ursaring. She kept hearing the growl when she finally looked down and noticed it was her own stomach as blush flowed into her cheeks. And she scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Well I did run probably two miles and I haven't eaten in about two days, I'd better find some berries or something."

She walked around the cave when she stumbled upon a pigeot carcass and her face immediately turned blue. The smell was horrifying as she covered her snout as best she could.

"That's disgusting!" she shouted in horror. She held her breath and walked off to find some half eaten oran berries on the ground. She bent down to see if they were still fresh, which of course they weren't, but she did smell that familiar scent again. She looked off into the distance with a soul searching face then trotted off to find some fresh berries.

She ate her breakfast and sat in front of the cave looking in the direction of the scent. She was now faced with a difficult decision, whether to investigate her suspicions and follow the scent or turn around and try to find her way home.

"Even though it's a long shot, I just have to find out. If it is him, I'm sure he'll take me home even though I'd rather stay with him forever." She said to herself.

She had made up her mind. She decided to follow the scent and walked off into the fields. She was amazed by the nature of this area. She had never ventured outside the forest before and seeing something like this was extremely new to her, the infinite fields of flowers, the fresh scent of blooming blossoms, and the almost mesmerizing tones of the many different flying pokemon gliding overhead.

As she pressed forward, the scent of her target grew stronger. Day and night, she travelled, staying on the trail of whatever, or whoever, she was pursuing. She had to constantly find shelter, whether it was under a well vegetated tree, a cave, or a small patch of earth covered by an overhanging cliff. Nothing stood in her way though. Her determination to find this mysterious scent took over her common sense, but even now she would admit that it was too late to turn back now and go home. She was so close to whoever it was.

She soon heard voices and she knew they were stopped as she hunkered down in the grass and listened closely.

"Hmm, one male, one female…Very close to my position." She said quietly to herself. She stood up and decided to detect their auras and find out who it was she was pursuing. Her psychic gaze travelled far until she saw two shadowy figures in the distance. She couldn't make out one, but then she stopped as she gazed upon the other figure and her jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled as she broke out into an immediate sprint towards none other than Breo.

She jumped over the hedge screaming at the top of her lungs, "BREO!" she yelled as she jumped on top of him with a loud thud.

She furiously licked his face and he began to laugh despite wondering how the hell she found him.

"Mochii, haha, stop I'm glad to see you too." He said laughing in between words.

She didn't let him up for one second as she hugged and loved him for what seemed like forever unaware of the presence of Kandy.

"Breo I thought I'd never see you again, but I found your scent and I just had to make sure it was you. Aww I'm so happy you're alright!" she shouted with glee.

Finally, after soaking Breo's cheeks with her saliva, she let him up and he turned towards Kandy.

"Mochii, I'd like for you to meet Kandy." He said introducing his new friend.

Mochii's heart sank when she heard that name. She slowly turned around and immediately the memories of her and Blade came rushing back to her like a ton of bricks.

"Hi Mochii, it's nice to meet a friend of Breo's." she said extending her paw.

"Y-yea, likewise." Mochii responded tapping her paw in a pokemon's form of a handshake, due to the lack of thumbs.

Every fiber of her being wanted to lash out at the floatzel for what she did with Blade but having Breo there stopped her somehow. They continued to talk and walk along the path, telling stories of each other's past and what had happened the past few days excluding Breo and Kandy's little excursion just three days ago.

"So you two have known each other since you were eevee's? So you must be great friends huh?" Kandy said with a smile.

"Yep, friends til the end." Mochii said while looking at Breo who was smiling back down at her.

"Breo, I've missed you so much," she said nuzzling him even more, "the whole forest has gone to hell since you left."

"What? What happened?" Breo responded in concern.

Mochii started bursting into tears staining Breo's dark fur.

"Everything Breo; your sister is depressed, Krystal is depressed, Blaze almost died, and Blade isn't himself anymore." She cried out.

Kandy's eyes shot wide open, "What's wrong with Blade?"

Breo looked at her curiously, "How do you know Blade?"

"He's an old friend of mine." She said while looking away.

Mochii mumbled into Breo's fur, "He..lled..ze…"

"What?" Breo asked.

"He almost killed Blaze!" she shouted as tears poured down her cheek.

The news shocked everyone, but most importantly, it shocked Kandy.

"Why would he do that, he's so gentle." She said with a worried voice.

Her concern for Blade was making Mochii sick to her stomach. She wanted to blow up on Kandy, but again, Breo's presence somehow stopped her.

"I've known him since we were just pups, never in my life has he ever been violent."

That last comment sent Mochii over the edge.

"Listen you little skank! Don't you ever say how you know Blade so well and don't ever act like you care for him!" she shouted as Kandy's facial expression turned to complete shock.

"Whoa, Mochii calm down." Breo tried to caress the enraged espeon.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! This slut didn't even care that Blade was already seeing Krystal and she had sex with him the day before you left!" she screamed at Breo.

The news turned Kandy's face pale white and even Breo was completely shocked as he turned to Kandy.

"Kandy, is this true?" Breo asked in a low tone.

"Yes, it's all true." She said tears forming in her eyes. "But believe me I had no intention of stealing him from her!"

"So you just go around and have pointless sex with anyone you want? Was our moment the same way?" Breo asked his eyes glaring at her.

"Breo, no, it was different with you." She said choking on her tears, "I actually felt something for you! Please you have to believe me."

"Wait, you and her…did it?" Mochii asked looking up at Breo.

All hell broke loose, ask Mochii was speechless and Kandy was balling her eyes out.

"Yes we did Mochii, but I doubt it even meant something for one second." He said glaring back at Kandy.

"Whether it meant something or not, just knowing your history tells me you're not worth my time or energy." Breo said with a firm stare at her.

Kandy's heart broke. The first love of her life just basically told her to leave him and never return. She didn't know what to do as she stammered off back in the direction of home, tears flowing from her eyes.

Breo only sighed as he watched her jog away into the deep abyss of the forest. His main concern now was Mochii, who was still looking at him in disbelief.

"Mochii, I still remember what you said back home. Those were just words, it didn't make us partners." Breo tried to explain.

"Just words?" she whispered, "Me spilling my heart out to you were just words?" she said backing away.

"Mochii please, I like you a lot. Don't leave me here. I already lost Krystal; if you leave me then I truly have no one." He whimpered out to her.

The hurt espeon slowly walked back to him, nuzzling her head into his neck and whispered to him, "Breo, you really are a stupid jerk, but I can't stay mad at you no matter what." She looked up at him, "That's why I'll follow you wherever you go. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if it means I can be with you every step of the way."

"I'd like nothing more Mochii." Breo said as he licked her cheek.

They walked off into the starry night as the sounds of crickets surrounded them. They soon found a small abandoned den to stay in for the night. Exhausted, they collapsed on the ground inside, Mochii snuggling into Breo who, in return, wrapped his tail around her and they quickly dozed off in each other's arms. Breo gave Mochii a quick good night kiss and whispered in her ear, "I love you Mochii." and soon fell asleep.

Seems like Mochii and Breo have finally started their journey to becoming mates. Or will it end before it even got started? How about sending me your suggestions via Private Message or Review. Can't wait to hear your thoughts my loyal readers.


	8. Chapter 7 - Reunited

Wow, I looked back at my stats and 1300 views in just 5 days. I want to go ahead and give a special thanks to all my readers out there for making this a huge success for me considering I'm not much of a writer, at least that's how my grades showed in high school :/. Anyways, very nice touch on ch.6 don't you think? I hate to say it, but I believe we've reached the half way point in the series *sigh*. It was a fun ride, well enjoy the story guys.

**Chapter 7 – Reunited**

The sun rose and the pidgeots began singing their songs as morning arrived. Breo was the first to awake and looked outside with a deep content sigh.

"Today looks like a great day." He said. He looked back at Mochii who was still fast asleep and smiled at her. "This feeling in me, it's like I just don't even care anymore. As if everything that was weighing me down is now gone." He thought to himself.

Never before in his life was he this happy, he couldn't help but take off in a sprint and constantly chuckled jumping over bushes, streams, and even went for a swim in the river. After his fun he went back to the cave to find Mochii still sleeping.

The eagerness in him forced him to shake her awake her first sight of the day was an elated umbreon smiling and huffing in her face. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey there sleepy-head." Breo said.

"What time is it?" she responded with a large yawn.

"Time for you to get your lazy ass up and movin." He said back as he nuzzled her up.

After several stubborn attempts of pushing her, Mochii finally rose up as they walked out together in search of food. Mochii was startled by Breo's newfound happiness. She hasn't even seen him this happy in her life. She couldn't have been happier herself as a smile crossed her face.

"What you smiling about?" Breo questioned.

"You silly," she responded giggling, "you're never this happy. What has gotten into you?"

Breo turned to her, "I don't know really? I woke up this morning and I just felt extremely happy for some reason."

"Well it's cute Breo." She said. "In fact," she then lowered herself and jumped on Breo in a surprise pouncing attack and starting nibbling on his ear, "its super cute."

Breo couldn't help but blush at Mochii who, in return, blushed back. Their once tattered relationship was being rebuilt right in front of their eyes. Breo looked at her with sparkle his eyes, the whole scene seemed like it was moving in slow motion. He could see every hip swing and leg movement she made. The sun shined perfectly on her and her fur sparkled in the light. It was as if she was an angel sent from Poke-Heaven. He was speechless and the sight was breathe-taking. Never before had he been struck by a female besides Krystal.

"Could I really be falling for her?" he said in his mind. "This feeling in me, it's as if my heart is filled with lust for her and no one else. Could I have truly moved on from Krystal?"

He had no idea what was going on. Deep down, Breo was changing. His heart was beating loudly as his thoughts quickly changed from Krystal to Mochii. He wasn't completely sure, but something in him told him to pursue this girl.

"Why not," he asked, "she even said she had feelings for me, and now, I'm starting to develop feelings for her."

"Breo, you coming?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming Mochii." He responded with a huge smile.

They walked for hours side by side, picking berries from bushes and sat down in a field to enjoy their breakfast. They laid there on their backs looking up at the clouds.

"Breo, can I ask you something?" Mochii said.

"What is it?"

"Will you come back with me? We need to head home."

There was a long pause between them.

"Don't tell after all this time, you still don't wanna go home." Mochii said with shock.

"It's not that Mochii, it's just…" Breo said with hesitation.

Mochii looked deep into his mind with her psychic ability.

"Oh my gosh, you still have feelings for Krystal?!" she said as her face became flustered. "I thought we finally made a connection for once Breo?"

"Mochii please, yes I still have feelings for her, but they don't just go away forever. I do like you Mochii, a lot. But going home now is just something I can't do until I get my head on straight."

"What about us then?" Mochii said in a low tone.

Breo licked her cheek caringly, "You're still welcome to follow me if you wish."

"Okay, but Breo will you promise me one thing?" she said looking up at him, inches from his face.

"Anything Mochii."

"Promise that you'll never leave me again. You hurt me so much when I had to watch you walk away that night. You caused me so much pain." Tears began to well up in her eyes. Breo did nothing but pull her in for a deep kiss.

As they broke away Breo whispered to her, "I promise. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and my friends." He pulled her into his embrace as she got choked up and he felt her light sobs against his chest.

They laid there in that field for hours, holding each other.

"It's time for us to keep moving." Breo said getting up.

"Why do we have to keep moving?" Mochii asked curiously.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." He said winking at her.

She took a deep breath and continued on alongside Breo. Deep in her mind, she admired him for everything. She looked past his faults of abandoning them; she couldn't care about that now. She was with Breo now and that's all that mattered now.

They continued to walk across the field until it got dark. The sun had set and the crickets had sprung out chirping their lullabies.

"Breo, shouldn't we find shelter for the night?" Mochii asked in concern.

"We are, the place is just over this hill." He said breaking out in a slight jog. She was surprised that he still had any energy left after all his running and craziness this morning.

They reached the top of the hill and Mochii was anxious to see this mystical wonder of his. She was devastated to see that it was just an ordinary cave.

"Really, a cave? You brought me all the way out here for a cave?" she said with a deep expression of shock.

The darkness hid her growing anger at him as she gazed at him with a very enraged look in her eyes. She was about to bust this kids ass wide open, until he spoke.

"Not just a cave Mochii, come with me and look inside the cave."

She decided to humor him and look what was inside before she kicked his ass. They went deeper into a cave until they came to a dead end.

"Time to kick his ass now." She thought. But then Breo moved a rock from a small hole in the wall.

"Through here." He said.

They crawled through the hole until they reached the other side. What she saw was breath taking. All along the walls and ceiling were crystal stalactites and stalagmites that shined with a series of fluorescent beauty. Her heart stopped in awe of her surroundings, she felt like a pup again watching the fireflies swarm around her.

"Like it?" Breo asked.

"Breo…this is…amazing!" she said in astonishment.

Mochii looked around and saw a pile of weeds, leaves, and twigs.

"Does someone live here?" she asked curiously.

"Just me, this is where I went when I left the first time."

"Why did you come back here then, and better yet, why did you insist I come with you?" she asked looking at him.

"I told you, I wanted to get away from all the pain. Look at this place Mochii. The place erases all sadness and pain from your mind. It's a place of peace and harmony, and you didn't have to come with me you know." He said chuckling at her. "But I'm glad you did."

"And why's that if I may ask?"

"Because, this is where I promised I'd bring my closest friend." Breo said with blush in his face. "But I already broke that promise."

"How so?" she responded.

"Because I didn't bring my closest friend."

"What, you mean I'm not your friend?!" she yelled.

He began laughing at her and slowly made his way to Mochii with a smile on his face.

"Nope, you're not." He said.

"Then what am I to you!" she said as her face began to burn red and her eyes began to water.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You're more than a friend to me Mochii. I brought you here to become your mate."

She was completely taken off guard, as tears began streaking down her red cheeks; Breo looked into her sparkling eyes and kissed her. His tongue breached her mouth and their tongues danced with each other embracing their saliva as their eyes closed savoring the moment which lasted for what felt like forever.

Their kiss finally broke and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Oh Breo, you finally grew some balls." She said giggling.

"All I needed was a friend like you to help me see the light."

They laid down on Breo's small bed and looked up at the moonlight shining through a hole in the ceiling. The light reflected off the crystals and illuminated the cave in an almost hypnotic fashion. They soon fell asleep, Mochii nuzzled into Breo's chest, and their own personal display of the Northern Lights above them. Breo whispered one last thing in Mochii's ear before falling asleep.

"Good night my sweet mate."

Well it finally happened. This marks the beginning of a long awaited partnership. Will it last, or crumble before they even truly get started? Find out in the next coming chapters.


	9. Chapter 8 - Homecoming

Looked at my stats, viewer numbers are slowing down, which means I need to step it up. So it finally happened, Breo and Mochii are now a couple, or so it seems. I think we're winding down to the last few chapters everyone, enjoy!

**Chapter 8 – Homecoming**

It has been three weeks since Breo left home. He had quite the adventure while he was gone, and the result was him finally in the arms of a beautiful girl. That girl is named Mochii, a spunky, beautiful young espeon who has cared for Breo since the very beginning of their friendship.

However, even though he was having the time of his life. Things went downhill for the pokemon back home. Breo and Mochii would soon find out what went down after their departure.

"Are we almost there Breo?" Mochii asked.

He sniffed the air, "Yep, just a little bit further." Breo responded.

"I wonder what has all happened during our absence." She questioned.

"I doubt anything happened, but knowing my family they'll make it seem like I was gone for five years." He said chuckling.

"I bet it must feel amazing to have parents who care for you." She said in a low tone.

"I had almost forgotten that your parents died in the Great Flood. I'm sorry Mochii." Breo said as he licked her cheek.

"It's ok Breo, I haven't forgotten them, but I have moved on from them. You're the only family I need now." Mochii began to smile as she looked at Breo, who looked back at her and smiled as well.

The finally heard the sweet sounds of rushing water. They both broke out in a sprint to find the river that separated their forest from the fields. They were elated to know that they were finally home. They had been gone for nearly two months and the only thing that was on their mind was seeing their friends and family once more.

As they approached on their homes, Breo heard a familiar voice off in the distance.

"BIG BROTHER!" he was pounced and assaulted with tiny licks on his face. A quick inspection showed it was his sister, Tiny, who finally evolved into an umbreon!

"Tiny, is that you?" Breo asked in shock.

"Yep, I finally evolved! And stop calling me Tiny, I'm the same size as you." She said with a pouty face.

"You may be equal in size, but you're tiny to me when it comes to knowledge." He began to laugh. "But don't worry sis, you'll learn as you grow up, just like your big bro."

"Everyone has missed you brother, especially me!" she said with a smile on her face.

"A lil birdie told me you did. Which is why I got you this." Breo pulled from his satchel, which he had Mochii create for him back at the cave, a crystal from the cave him and Mochii stayed in.

"Oh my god, Breo is amazing!" she said she held it up in the sun. The light reflected off of it and created a series of colors on the tree next to them.

"This is so cool brother. Oh, I see you brought Mochii back with you." She said giggling with a sly grin.

"What are you getting at sis?" He knew the signs she gave off when she was trying to be snoopy.

"Oh nothing, I just kinda knew you and Mochii would end up together."

The fact that she knew that they were together turned his face pale white. She was always quick to catch onto things.

"Don't worry about it Breo, you don't have to hide it. Mommy and daddy told me about what happens during spring between boys and girls."

Now it was Mochii's turn for her face to grow pale white as Bree began to explain her knowledge of mating season. Breo on the other hand was completely mind fucked by it all.

"Brother, you ok? You seem a tad ill." She asked caringly.

"Y-yea I'm fine." He responded with hesitation as he walked off.

"That reminds me, have you two had sex yet?" she asked curiously.

Breo's whole body glowed red in embarrassment, "Did she really just ask that?" he asked himself. Even Mochii turned bright red, hearing such vulgar language from a young girl.

"You two okay? You're acting weird." She said looking at them curiously.

Breo was frozen in pure shock, leaving Mochii to explain things.

"We haven't Bree, but we are mates." Mochii said.

"Well how can you call yourself mates if you don't have him stick his thingy in you?" Bree asked.

Breo was starting to overheat in embarrassment, and even Mochii was getting a bit hot under her fur.

"Well we love each other a lot, now no more questions."

"Well can you two hurry up, I want a lil niece or nephew to play with!" she said giggling as she ran off back home.

Mochii nudged Breo, "You okay buddy?"

No response. He looked like a zombie to her. He was completely paralyzed by his sister confronting him about sex. Mochii nudged him again, "Wake up Breo, or I'll tell Bree about what happened back at the cave." she said giggling loudly.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Breo said as he finally snapped out of it.

She licked his cheek and called him a cutie before they walked off to see Breo's parents waiting for him at the den. His mother was the first to greet him with a long awaited hug, "Oh my baby boy is home, and you brought yourself a girlfriend."

"Good job son, I knew you'd bag one sooner or later." His dad said.

"Thanks guys, but to tell you the truth, us being together was all her idea. She just helped me see the error of my ways." Breo said as he smiled at Mochii.

"Well all that matters is that you finally have someone." His mother cried out as she continued to hug him.

They retired to the kitchen table to his mom's homemade magikarp stew. Breo and Mochii ate like they haven't eaten in days and the rest of the family took notice as their jaws hung low.

"What? We haven't had a good magikarp meal in two months." Breo said with a broad smile on his face.

"Honey, you need to have better table manners. I doubt Mochii is gonna want to kiss you when you have stew dripping from your chin." His mother exclaimed.

"Oh really, check for yourself." He said pointing at Mochii, who also soaked her jaw line in the stew. They looked at her like she was a freak, but they all broke out in laughter at the sight of the two lovebirds sharing their eating habits.

After dinner, Breo took his usual walk around the forest. Mochii knew this was his alone time, so she let him do what he want. Along the path he saw Krystal at the cove and she seemed to be depressed. He ran up to her, "Hey you."

"Breo!" she screamed as she tackled him to the ground and licked his nose. "I missed you so much." She said as she continued to lick his face.

"Nice to see you too Krystal." He said laughing as she let him up.

"I'm surprised you're not with Blade."

She looked down, "Blade and me split up. I found out he was cheating on me with some floatzel named Kandy."

"I heard, we met out in the wild and she told me everything." Breo said closing in on her.

"Every fiber in my being wanted to rip her throat out, but I was madder at Blade." She said leaning into his embrace.

"What did you do with him?"

"I yelled at him, he apologized, and I sent him off." She responded.

"I don't blame you Krystal, I'm sure you were in a lot of pain." He said looking into her icy cold eyes.

"Thanks Breo, and yeah, I was hurt a lot. Just knowing that someone you trust so much could betray you like he did."

"Well there are always others out the…" he was stopped by the sound of a eevee approaching them.

"Oh, Breo, this is my daughter Candice." She said bringing the shy eevee into their cuddle circle.

"She's scared of you." She said giggling.

Breo then laid down to her height and looked at her, "Hey there lil one. I'm nothing to be scared of." He said in a calming tone as he smiled. The tiny eevee came up to him, sniffing at him and smiled as she licked his nose.

"Wow, it took Bree five days just to get Candice to approach her, and you get a kiss on the first try. You truly have a way with kids Breo." She said smiling.

"Well, I've always been a gentle pokemon. I guess that's a good thing now, Mochii and I are planning to tie the knot soon."

"Wow, so you and Mochii hooked up huh? I'm not surprised." She said in a low tone, which aroused Breo's attention.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"No, I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you, now what is it?"

"I'm just still a lil upset about Blade. I wish all guys could be like you Breo." She looked up in his eyes.

"You don't mean that Krystal."

"Of course I do Breo. You're the nicest guy I've ever known."

"Why would you say that? If I'm the nicest guy you know then why Blade?" he looked at her.

"What do you mean Breo?" she said looking into him with a concerned expression.

"Why would you choose Blade over me!" he exclaimed. "I liked you from the very beginning Krystal. You treated me as a friend, but I pursued you as a mate and you just turned the other way."

"Breo…I-I didn't know." She said in a frightened tone.

"Yeah, you didn't know. You never knew, but I'm over that now, I have Mochii to look after. Good bye Krystal." He said turning around and walking back to the den with a flustered look on his face.

He finally reached home with Mochii waiting outside.

"Thank goodness you're back. I was beginning to wor..." she saw his disgruntled expression and immediately became concerned, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, come, we can stay at your place for the night." He said quickly.

"Oh, okay."

He gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek and told her that they must get going for the night. After all the hugs and kisses Breo and Mochii set out towards their new home. After a long walk, they retired to the bedroom and immediately collapsed.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind now?" Mochii asked.

"It's nothing Mochii."

"Breo, that's a load of bullshit. You forget I have psychic abilities, I can tell what's bothering you."

He took a deep sigh and began telling her his story.

"I see. Did it bring back old memories?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah." He said looking away.

She cuddled up to him and began kissing him, "Well you can never forget memories no matter how hard you try. Keep her in your heart Breo and never forget her."

"It's so hard though, because every time I think of her, I always think of how she hurt me." Breo mumbled.

"I can't stand to see you like this baby, all I can say is let time heal your wounds." Her words gave him slight comfort. She began kissing on him more.

Whether it was the situation or just the sound of crickets, but something changed the mood in the cave. Breo began leaning into the kiss and eventually got ontop of Mochii who just moaned getting ready for what was about to happen.

Breo decided to help her and started pawing at her burning pussy as his lips started lowering down her chest, kissing all the way down. His lips finally made contact with her heated slit and he worked his tongue up and down her crevice. She moaned in utter ecstasy finally feeling her lover's touch on her nether region.

It didn't take long for her to start gushing fluids into his mouth as he drank up every drop with a loud slurp. She was panting erratically and her moans became more frequent as Breo's tongue dug deeper into her womanhood.

"Breo…ahhh…fuck me you animal, fuck me!" she screamed as she held his head in between her legs and cummed hard into his mouth.

He got up from between her legs as she was panting hard and didn't notice he was easing his rock hard cock into her.

"No, Breo wa-ahh!" she screamed out feeling his member fill her pussy. He began pounding his tool in her with reckless abandon letting his animal instincts take over his mind. The feeling of him taking over her was unbelievable, never before has she ever been this filled up.

"Oh god Breo, you're so big!" she squealed. "Keep fucking my tight pussy, fill me with your cum. Impregnate me with your child!" she screamed hard through another orgasm as Breo's cock was hitting all the right spots.

They embraced in a long, passionate kiss as Breo thrusted his cock deeper and deeper inside her. Mochii clenched her teeth as she moaned loudly echoing through the whole den.

"Yes, Breo I can feel it, you're close aren't you?" she cried looking into his eyes as he nodded.

She reached around him and pulled him completely inside her, knot and all and Breo yelped out feeling her walls clench around him and his sack exploded inside her filling her womb with his seed as some of it poured out the sides of her crevice.

Mochii held onto him tight as a third orgasm shook her body and she cried out in pure ecstasy. They laid there panting for several minutes before Breo's knot starting easing out making a loud wet plop as it was released from her vaginal grip.

"Breo, that was…amazing." She said panting heavily.

"Glad to please you." He responded, also panting heavily.

She cuddled up to him and whispered, "You think we'll make great parents?"

"Of course we will, but first we have make sure we made the baby silly." He said while chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, duh, haha the orgasms are affecting my brain." They laid there laughing at each other. Mochii leaned up and whispered in his ear,

"Breo?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She quickly fell asleep soon afterwards and along with her, Breo.

Ok so that does it for Chapter 8. Finally, Breo nuts up and fucks Mochii! Lets see how everything plays out in Chapter 9, can't wait J.


	10. Chapter 9 - Old Desires

Breo finally did it. He banged Mochii and feels damn proud of himself. We shall see how long that lasts ;). Enjoy Chapter 9!

**Chapter 9 – Old Desires**

The sun had barely risen when Breo woke up from what was most likely the best night of his entire life. He looked over at Mochii who was, not surprisingly, still asleep.

"Poor girl most of been knocked out cold from those orgasms." He said with a sly grin and light laugh. He heard a small growling noise and immediately looked to himself, "What the hell am I going to do about breakfast?" he said pondering on his next action as he paced around the den.

Soon enough, he walked out of the den, took a deep breath of the clean spring air, and made his way to the cove for his usual breakfast. Along the way he couldn't help but notice how quiet it was around the forest today. He noticed how there were no pokemon rustling around in the forest singing their usual songs. It made him uneasy and on edge, not knowing what was about to happen.

Soon he approached the cove and once again, he saw Krystal there. She heard him approaching and turned to him.

"Breo, I just wanna say how sorry I am for ignoring you all these years." She said looking down.

"Krys, please, don't give me that crap. It's ok alright, I'm over it." He responded tilting her head up to him. "I'm sorry for what Blade did to you, I really am. Knowing you, you'll find a new mate in no time at all." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks Breo, you always know what to say." She scooted closer to him and nuzzled her head into him as he embraced her.

"Aww, now isn't that cute." a mysterious voice said. Breo looked behind him to find Mochii lightly laughing at their touching moment.

"Mochii this isn't what it…" he was stopped by Mochii who brought a paw to his mouth.

"Save it lover boy, I know a friendly encounter when I see one." She said with a smile. "So, what's on the menu you two?"

She hunched over the water's edge, inspecting the magikarp swimming around, picking out the one she wanted. Breo couldn't help but notice her exposed nether region and Krystal easily picked up on this.

"Don't look now Mochii, but you have a pervy spectator watching your back door." Krystal said giggling.

Mochii turned to find Breo trying to play off his little perversion and blushed deep red.

"Well, I already had my breakfast, so I'll leave you two to do your thing." She pranced off giggling as the others continued to look at each other blushing.

"Why are we so embarrassed about this, I mean we did just mate last night." Breo said.

"It's the fact that you have to sneak peeks at me down there when you know you can get it up front and personal. Not only that, but you did it in front of Krystal." She said smiling at him.

"Well next time don't be flashin your cut to the world, unless you wanted me to take a peek." He responded, winking slyly at Mochii which sent even more blush to her face.

"Shut up." Mochii pouted as she splashed water at Breo's face. They both giggled at their little fight and resumed to catching their meal. After the deed was done, they sat down to a feast and returned to their humble abode and laid in bed thinking of what to do for the day.

"We could take a walk around the enclosure, such a beautiful day, would be a waste to just let it slip by." Breo suggested.

"Sure, why not. We could use some alone time to ourselves, seeing how the only time we've had alone was last night, which I'd like to remind you was the best ever." She responded winking at Breo which made him blush crimson red in his cheeks.

They walked out into the forest together, taking in ever sight and smell of spring. They never had to worry about trainers finding them for their enclosure was riddled with winding rivers and rapids that not even the most skilled explorers could map out without thinking they're walking in circles. They continued to walk along the path, looking up at the blue sky and admiring the new flowers that were blooming. It was the perfect day to follow up a perfect night for the new couple.

Hours past and night soon fell upon them. They cleaned up their dinner mess and Breo, once again, went out on his traditional after-dinner stroll to the cove. Mochii was becoming curious of his strolls and why he would take them after dinner. After five minutes of him being gone, she decided to go after him and spy on what he does.

Breo finally came up to the cove and found Krystal there yet again.

"Damn Krystal, if I keep running into you here I'm gonna suspect you live here." He said laughing a bit.

"Very funny squirt, but if you must know, this is a sacred place to me now. Ever since the incident with Blade, I've found extreme harmony and peace here. It's the only place left that brings me happiness." She said in a gentle tone.

"Why's that Krys?" Breo responded.

"Because I always spent my happiest times here with you."

Krystal leaned up and caught Breo in a deep passionate kiss. He was completely caught off guard, but eventually melted into the kiss.

"What the hell is this!" a voice cried out from the distance.

He looked over to find Mochii, in pure shock and horror.

"Mochii, it's not what it looks like. She engaged this."

"You sure have a hell of a way of stopping it don't you." She cried out, tears filling her eyes.

"Mochii, he's…" Krystal was interrupted by Mochii.

"I don't wanna hear a word out of you. I thought I could trust you Krystal, but you snuck around and had to steal my mate from me! I guess Blade really left an impression on you!" Mochii shouted with fire in her eyes.

"Mochii, please, I'm telling you the truth." Breo said, carefully making his way to her.

"You stay away from me Breo, I thought you loved me, but I see that under all your kind words you just can't seem to make up your mind can you?" she turned away and started making her way into the trees, "When will you learn Breo, that the world is moving whether you're ready or not. It's time to grow up and get your priorities straight." She walked off into the dense vegetation, slowly disappearing into the night.

"Mochii!" Breo cried out in pain as the sounds of the crickets and nocturnal pokemon surrounded the atmosphere.

"Breo, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I let my emotions take over and ruin something perfect for you." Krystal moved her head down and tears began falling from her eyes, "I'll understand if you never want to see me again." She began walking off into the night before Breo stopped her.

"Krystal, you know it's not in me to hate others. Yes I'm disappointed in you for all this, but I can't hate you."

"If you really love her, go get her." Said a mysterious voice, echoing from the waterfall.

Breo looked up to see that the voice was Blade.

"Believe me when I say that you should never let a loved one slip from your grasp. If you give up now, you'll never forgive yourself kid. So go and get her back."

"Blade…" Krystal whispered under her breath.

Breo simply nodded and took off into Mochii's direction, quickly disappearing into the dark abyss of the forest.

"I should take my own advice and go ahead and say that I'm completely sorry Krystal." Blade continued, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Krystal said nothing. She simply stared into his deep brown eyes, words filling her brain, but nothing coming out.

"I understand, I just had to try Krystal. I couldn't live a life without you, but if you truly don't wish to take me back, then I'll understand." He said as he slowly turned away and began walking off.

"Blade…"

He turned around to look at her with a curious expression.

"You not only betrayed me, but you hurt me very badly. However, even after everything I said, you came back to me knowing I'd never want to see you again. That means one of two things, you're either stupid or you really love me more than anything." She said as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"I believe in this situation, it's both." He said with a small smile on his face.

"I shall let you back in my life then, but as to your question of having me back, I simply cannot do that. I don't trust you Blade, and so, if you truly work hard and show me that you mean everything you say, maybe, just maybe, I'll give you another chance."

"Thank you Krystal." He began running up to her with an elated expression only for her to put a paw to his face.

"No no, first rule: No touching unless I give you permission. Second rule: You sleep outside unless I invite you in. Got it?" Krystal commanded.

"Understood Krystal." He said smiling. "What about Breo? You think he'll be okay?"

"Breo is a tough nut. I'm certain that he has nothing but better days to look forward to."

"_I'm coming Mochii, I promise I won't let you slip through my grasp. I swear it!"_

Yet another twist and depression in Breo's life. Short chapter I know, but to be honest, I'm kind of running out of ideas for how to set up these chapters. And I'm sad to inform you that next chapter will be the last of this series. I hope you all enjoyed the ride as much as I did, and seeing how this series worked out, I'll be more than happy to produce more stories for you, my loyal and gracious fan base. As the great FPS Russia says, "Have nice day".


	11. Chapter 10 - From the Heart

I hate to say it everyone, but the time has come. The final chapter to Growing up Eeveelutions. Cue the sad music. It's been a fun trip everyone, but don't be sad. I'll come back with new stories for you all and maybe a sequel to this one. So sit back and enjoy the final chapter.

**Chapter 10 – From the Heart**

Breo was panting, as he rushed through the vegetation; hoping over brush, ducking under branches, charging through rivers, and skipping over rocks. He was exhausted and winded, but his mission was clear and he was not about to give up just yet. Just two hours ago, he was caught kissing Krystal by the cove by his mate, Mochii. Broken hearted and devastated, she ran into the forest disappearing from Breo's sight who tried to explain it wasn't his fault.

The dark foreboding night hid his presence. Not even the bright yellow circles on his ears and legs could be seen. He heard something nearby.

"Could that be Mochii?" he said as he sprinted towards the noise.

He found no one else but Kandy.

"Breo! I'm sorry, I'll just be going."

"No Kandy, I need your help. Can you sniff out Mochii for me?" he said gasping for air.

"I can try." She responded sniffing the air. "She's that way, about three hours away if you run."

"Thank you Kandy." He bolted off in the direction she pointed.

"Go get her lover boy." She said with a smile.

He knew deep in his mind that he screwed up with her. He couldn't figure out what he was going to say when he found her, but he was sure that it would come rushing to his head when he did. It was getting late, and his energy was gone. He had nothing left in the tank to keep him going. He knew, despite the possibility of losing her trail that he had to rest. He didn't bother looking for a cave; he just plopped down in the middle of the forest and slept.

Morning came around and he was woken up by the sounds of the pidgeots flying over head, they were such great alarm clocks for him. He, once again bolted off into Mochii's direction, only stopping twice for a quick snack to keep his energy up. He did not stop for anything, but sleep, drink, and food.

This pattern kept up for days as he chased after his forever loved mate. He refused to quit on her. After several days of traveling, the scent led to a den of vulpix's.

"Have you seen a espeon go by here at all?" Breo asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh yea, she was here a few days ago. Poor thing was broken down and depressed worse than anything I had ever seen." Said the mother vulpix.

"Yeah, that would be my fault. I accidently may have betrayed her trust due to bad timing." Breo said looking down.

"Oh trust me sweetie, I've been there before. Go get her and explain yourself if you truly love her. She'll learn to forgive you." She said smiling.

"Thank you ma'am for those kind words." He said as he bolted off in search for his lost lover.

Again, Breo traveled for days on end, always finding a new home that she stayed in and the folks inside always pointed him in the right direction. For some reason, they could see the truth in Breo when he told them his story. They all took one look at him and immediately believed him. It came to a point where even Breo was puzzled by the reaction of the families.

He pressed on, ignoring the confusing reactions of the people. Whenever he seemed to get closer to her, she would always gain another two days on him. He soon started taking shorter rests and ate smaller meals, to make up for the time. No matter what he did though, she would always gain more distance between him. His heart was giving up, but his spirit was stronger than ever.

For two weeks he continued to run after her. For two weeks he continued to pray she was okay and in a safe location. If she had ever been hurt, he would never forgive himself. He soon found himself in a grassland, and even way out here he was familiar with the area.

"This isn't good. These are the badlands." He said as he kept his guard up. "So many things went wrong here." He flashed back to when he was here as a new umbreon, the days of fighting wild pokemon who formed gangs that made Blaze's gang seem like candy store robbers.

"Out here it's kill or be killed, which means I need to find Mochii now."

His tackle was perfected and when tested on a rock, he smashed it to pieces. He could use it to kill if he had to, and with his speed, no one could dodge it. He pressed on carefully, but kept a good jogging pace as to not lose sight of Mochii. He was very weary of his surroundings, always checking his back and the sky. He felt something was watching him and as he looked up his suspicions were confirmed.

A charizard was flying over head, flames blazing as it swooped on Breo and narrowly missed him, but Breo wasn't paying attention as the charizard's tail swiped him and tripped Breo up making him an easy target for the next attack.

The fiery pokemon swooped down again, grabbing Breo and tossing him across the grass. Breo came down hard as he heard a snap in his hind leg, he couldn't move and he saw the charizard making another pass, flamethrower ready to roast him alive. He closed his eyes and braced for death to take him away as he heard a loud scream followed by several smaller screams.

"Attack!"

He opened his eyes to see a squad of small pokemon of different types, all wearing a red band on their right arm.

"Oh great, as if the charizard wasn't bad enough, now I have a gang chasing after me." He said as he lay still in the grass. He watched as the squad used their combined attacks to chase the charizard away. A squirtle approached him.

"Hey buddy you ok?" the squirtle said.

"Am I ok? You're not gonna kill me?" Breo said confused.

The small pokemon laughed at him, "Kill you, kid we're here to serve and protect all pokemon who are bullied around by pokemon like Keida over there." He said pointing at the charizard who was flying away. "The name's Deuce and I'm the leader of the Badland Freedom Fighters."

Breo couldn't help but notice that Mochii's scent was on them.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen an espeon stroll through here would you?"

"I'm guessing you're Breo? Yeah she told us a lot about you." Deuce responded.

"What did you do with her?!" he shouted.

"Nothing buddy, we do not have any need for women outside our borders, but we helped her out and she left on her own about…three days ago." He said to Breo. "She seemed pretty big around the waist, if you let us heal that leg of yours, we can have you out of here by tomorrow and I'm sure you can catch her by sunset that day."

"Fine, take me wherever you need me; just help me find her quick!"

They did as he said and picked him up carefully and took him to their HQ, where he was treated with the best psychic healers in the area. As they said, it would take one day for him to heal up perfectly and the next morning he was feeling brand new.

"It's time for me to head out." Breo said.

"You can't go out there without some supplies. If you thought the badlands were bad, then you should see the interior. Worst stretch of forest in the region." Deuce said nervously.

"I can handle myself." He said back with a firm stance.

"I can hold you here forever kid, it would be in your best interest to take my advice and take the supplies." Deuce was surrounded by his gang and stared intently at Breo, who felt outnumbered and soon succumbed to their demands.

Now loaded up with fresh supplies, Breo was ready to make his journey into the interior in search for his beloved. His leg felt amazing; he was able to do so much with as if he was given a brand new leg. The supplies on his back, however, slowed him down quite a bit. He was able to run with all the weight on his back as he slowly made his way deeper into the interior.

Deuce was right to warn Breo, the interior was like nothing he had ever seen. Sink holes, wide rivers with strong currents, and impassable mountains. He was extremely close to Mochii, he could smell her just a few hours away. The sun was setting on him and he heard a faint scream.

"That sounded like Mochii, and she's in trouble!" the screams gave him a sudden burst in energy as he starting gaining speed with the lightened bag. He broke out into a light jog, that turned into a mild run, that turned into a full out sprint after the screaming.

"Mochii!" he screamed as he saw a faint figure in the distance with pink fur.

It was her after all, but nothing was around her to hurt her.

"What was she screaming for?" he though as he slowly approached her.

She continued to scream in unbearable pain when he saw the undeniable truth. She was in labor! He juices were splattered all over the dirt as sweat built on her brow and she saw Breo making his way which made her eyes light up in complete surprise.

"Br-Breo, what are you doing her-ahhhh!" she screamed.

"I couldn't let you leave my life forever Mochii. When you're madly in love with someone, you do stupid shit. Count this as one of the very many stupid things I'll do because of how I feel about you." He said as he took her paw into his.

"But, you and Krystal…" she said panting from exhaustion.

"Just a complete accident Mochii, I only love you, no one else." He said in a comforting tone.

Mochii said nothing in response as her screams filled the forest, desperately trying to push the egg out of her. After several minutes of constant pushing and constant reinforcement from Breo, he could see the egg breaking the surface.

"Keep pushing Mochii, I can see it! You're doing great." He said.

"Shut the fuck up you asshole, you did this to me!" she screamed and Breo couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Oh the things of love." He thought to himself.

After a few more ear piercing screams, she finally pushed the egg out of her. She was panting loudly as her tears left a puddle in the dirt. Breo gave her some much needed water and they gathered around the egg to watch it hatch after incubating inside Mochii for over a month.

Nothing moved, the egg, Breo, Mochii, nothing. Silence filled the atmosphere as Breo took Mochii into his embrace and shushed her.

"I'm so sorry Mochii, but we can always try again." Breo said as he absorbed her loud sobs.

She balled her eyes out staining his fur, until something caught Breo's eye. There was a crack in the egg.

"Mochii, look!"

She turned and after a few seconds, there was a second crack, and a third, then a fourth, and on the fifth crack the egg popped open as a tiny eevee made his way out. Their eyes light up as they stared at their newborn with much waited amazement. They finally had a pup of their own and after a close inspection Breo had confirmed that they were proud parents of a female eevee.

"What shall we name her?" Breo asked as tears filled his eyes.

"How about…Faith." Mochii responded.

"Why Faith?"

"Because, this small creation of life gave me faith that you would find me, and because of her, I have you now." Mochii said as she cried more, holding Faith in her arms.

"Does this mean that you forgive me?" Breo asked nervously.

"Breo, I told you a long time ago, I can never stay mad at you, no matter what you do because deep down, I know you will always love me in the end."

He smiled at her, and she back to him as Mochii moved Faith onto her back and they began making their way out of the interior and back home. After months of traveling and taking care of their new pride and joy, they finally reached home, where everyone waited and were in shock to see the new addition to the family. Everyone gathered round to see the new eevee to be introduced into the world, but none could be happier than Bree, who finally got her wish to have a niece to look after.

The day was winding down to an end and Breo and Mochii tucked their pup to sleep and retired to their own bedroom.

"I'm still in amazement that you forgave me so quick." Breo said.

"Like you said, when you're in love, you do stupid things." She said as she nuzzled into his chest. "And our days will be filled with stupid things Breo."

"Then it seems like our future holds nothing, but better days." Breo kissed her good night and soon fell asleep with his new family that he had almost lost forever.

**THE END**

I don't think the story could've ended off at a better note. Ladies and gentlemen, it pains me to say, that this concludes Growing Up Eeveelutions and what a story it was. We witnessed heartbreak, comedy, compassion, love, romance, twists and turns, violence, heroic deeds and kind hearted moments. For my very first fanfic ever, this was definitely a huge surprise to me to see how it turned out. Look at these 10 chapters, that was because of you all, my loyal readers. Thank you all and look forward to new stories that I plan to write in the hopefully near future. Ta-ta for now everyone, thank you.


End file.
